


take two

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [13]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun waits for Youngjae to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq_luv/gifts).



> for tvxq_luv, who wanted "daejae; angstfluff (does that even exist im sorry u__u)"
> 
> i don't know if it does but i tried <3 hope you enjoy

“Wake up,” Daehyun cried, holding Youngjae’s limp hand in his. The hospital was cold and dreadfully silent except for the beeping of the machines that surrounded Youngjae’s bed. The one that monitored his heart was steady but slow. Youngjae was so pale and small under the covers, the opposite of his normal, boisterous self. He needed that Youngjae back. He’d give anything to have that Youngjae back.

Daehyun’s school uniform was wrinkled from sitting hunched over for so long at Youngje’s bedside. It was past visiting hours but the nurses and staff all looked the other way these days, unable to shoo Daehyun away when he leveled his heartbroken stare at them. “Wake up,” Daehyun said again, feeling tears spring into his eyes. How many times had he cried this week over Youngjae? His eyes were puffy all the time, now. 

“The doctors are all saying that it’s all on you, now,” he continued brokenly. He felt his heart lurch around in his chest like it was trying to leave him; maybe it was trying to get to Youngjae, who was lying so still on the bed. He squeezed Youngjae’s cold hand, then brought Youngjae’s hand up to his own forehead, holding it there, wishing for warmth, for movement. Anything. “But you have to wake up soon, or--” 

A shudder ran through him, a wave of grief and tears along with it. He sniffed and tears dropped to the blanket on the bed, darkening the fabric in little mottled shapes. It was his fault Youngjae was like this. His fault, because he could never keep his stupid mouth shut. His fault when he got into a stupid fight outside of school and Youngjae intervened, like he always did. It was always Youngjae who tried to stop those fights first before joining in, if stopping didn't seem like an option. Youngjae who always had his back. 

But they shouldn’t have been so close to the street. Daehyun should have been paying attention, should have noticed when the other guys held back, but he was too late. Youngjae had pushed him out of the way, and because of that, Daehyun had only suffered a few sprains and twists, while Youngjae was--

“It should have been me,” Daehyun cried, overcome with guilt and sadness. He held Youngae’s hand like it was the dearest thing to him. “It should have been me. I should be the one in this bed and maybe you’d be crying over me, now. But -- you had so much going for you, and now I’ve taken it all away.” 

Youngjae’s lashes fell over the tops of his cheeks beautifully, and his lips were curved like delicate petals. Daehyun longed to kiss them, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t take something like that away from Youngjae, too. Instead, he rose and placed a gentle kiss, barely a brush of his lips, on Youngae’s forehead. “I love you, Youngjae,” he whispered over the beeping of the machines. “So wake up, so I can tell you again.”

He held Youngjae’s hand to his cheek, then placed it back on top of the covers, his fingers lingering over Youngjae’s, tracing over the small bones. He took a few deep breaths, willing the tears to stop. He knew his cheeks were pink and shiny, so he tried to pat them dry.

“And...CUT!” the director shouted. Immediately the set was a flurry of action as staff marked Daehyun’s position, came to fix his make-up and fluff his hair. He closed his eyes and let them do their jobs, reminding himself that Youngjae was fine, that Youngjae was okay.

“These are my favorite scenes to film,” Youngjae said from the bed. He was propped up against the pillows now, examining under his fingernails. “I just lie here.” He smirked up at Daehyun, a twinkle in his eyes. “Does the thought of me being in the hospital like this in real life make you so sad?”

“I”m a good actor,” Daehyun said huffily, a hint of teasing in his tone. He shrugged his shoulders. The truth was, though, that of course the thought upset him. To the point of tears.

“Of course you are,” Youngjae conceded.

“Okay,” the director shouted over everything, “in this take, try to imagine in the beginning that you are angry with Youngjae for not waking up. Like he’s doing it on purpose, like he’s tricking you.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Daehyun mumbled, side-eyeing Youngjae. 

Youngjae heard him and guffawed before managing to quiet himself down and get under the covers again. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.” He blew Daehyun a kiss before the cameras started rolling again.

.


End file.
